1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to converters and, particularly, to a data converter for converting waveform signal to digital data.
2. Description of Related Art
To ensure the quality of the electronic devices with communications ports, testing the communication state of the ports is needed. When testing a port of the electronic device, the electronic device needs to connect to another electronic device and transmit or receive waveform signals via the port. Since the waveform signals cannot be received or analyzed by a computer directly, an oscillograph is usually used to capture the waveform signals and display the waveform signals, and then a tester judges the communication state of the port according to the display of the oscillograph. However, if the waveform signal is very long, the oscillograph cannot display the complete waveform signal at one time, which can cause the tester to make wrong judgments.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a data converter to overcome the described limitations.